Can you just say no?
by duuuuudu
Summary: [REPOST] Karena pertanyaan dan keragu-raguan sepertinya tidak akan pernah berguna KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/DLDR/RnR


**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**CAN YOU JUST SAY NO?**

* * *

><p>Setiap hubungan memiliki cerita tersendiri.<p>

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sangat lucu saat memikirkan Kyuhyun yang terang-terangan jatuh hati padanya meskipun dia tidak—belum mengenal Sungmin. Semua yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seperti mau keluar saat ia melihat pemandangan dari seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Pada senyum menawannya. Pada tatapan malu-malunya. Pada kulit putih susu sempurnanya. Jantung Kyuhyun akan berdetak secara tidak teratur karena segala hal tentang Sungmin adalah sangat sempurna dan memabukkan. Beruntung, Kyuhyun selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya—walaupun yang dia inginkan hanyalah mendorong Sungmin ke dinding dan melumat bibirnya—

Lee Sungmin sudah membuatnya jadi sinting.

Pertama kali ia melihat Sungmin adalah saat pesta ulang tahunnya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berpikir sampai dua kali apakah datang atau tidak malam itu karena ia baru saja pulang dari shift melelahkannya di rumah sakit, tapi Ryeowook adalah sahabat terdekatnya dan ia bilang 'aku hanya akan membunuhmu jika kau tak terlihat disana'. Jadi dengan rasa malas, ia datang. Kyuhyun berencana hanya akan memberi selamat pada Ryeowook, minum-minum sedikit lalu pamit pulang karena ia butuh istirahat panjang hari itu. Itu pasti hanya sekitar lima belas menit—setengah jam dan satu jam maksimalnya.

—yang malah lenyap langsung saat Tuhan tahu momen dimana pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti pada Sungmin yang berada di sudut, memojokkan diri sambil berminat pada obrolan tenang bersama Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya menatap. Menatap. Dan menatap terus menerus, dengan jelas tak rela untuk memandang ke arah lain setelah lima belas menit.

Kyuhyun selalu menyukai Leeteuk hyung karena ia mempunyai senyum seperti malaikat, tapi saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin berada di tengah dan memisahkan mereka. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa—karena Kangin hyung akan melayangkan tendangannya bahkan jika ia hanya menyentuh pacarnya seujung jari.

Kyuhyun terlihat terpesona akan kecantikan Sungmin, dengan rambut hitam pekatnya dan mata indah jernihnya. Walaupun mereka hanya terpisah beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun tak bisa menggerakan kakiknya untuk berjalan dan bergabung dalam obrolan itu.

Itu membuatnya berpikir sejenak untuk tahu ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Rencana Kyuhyun yang 'memberi selamat pada Ryeowook, minum-minum sedikit lalu pulang' dengan jelas terlupakan.

Pada akhirnya, ia pulang setelah Sungmin pulang dan itu sekitar dua jam setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi saat hari peringatan perkawinan Zhoumi dan Henry.

Hati Kyuhyun tergagap karena Sungmin terlihat lebih lebih menarik dengan baju berlengan panjangnya dan sepasang jeans gelap. Pemuda manis itu duduk di sudut—sepertinya itu tempat favoritnya di setiap pertemuan—dengan minuman di tangannya. Sungmin terlihat kesepian dan sekarang Kyuhyun mempunyai pemikiran, bahwa pemuda manis itu tidak berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Kibum dan hanya memberikan anggukan sekilas pada yang lain sambil tersenyum sopan—seperti mencegah orang-orang tahu tentangnya.

Laki-laki tampan berambut brunette itu mengamati seluruh ruangan hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Leeteuk sedang dalam sesi mengunci bibir bersama Kangin, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

_Sungmin sendirian._

Sedikit harapan berkembang dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hyung sedang sibuk _making out_ bersama Kangin hyung—Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan tadi—jadi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk berjalan ke arahnya dan memulai sesuatu yang pantas. Sungmin tak berbicara dengan siapapun saat itu dan itu sempurna untuk Kyuhyun. Ini adalah rencana sempurna dan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan kebulatan tekad.

_Aku akan bicara denganmu, Sungmin-ah. Aku akan bicara denganmu, kau akan bicara padaku, dan kita akan berbicara satu sama lain—_

Hanya untuk menemukan jika dirinya pengecut saat Sungmin menggeser pandangan ke dirinya lalu Kyuhyun secara otomatis berpaling dan berpura-pura jika dirinya mengarah ke toilet. Ia mengerang kesal hampir mencakar dirinya sendiri karena ia baru saja menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan yang bagus.

Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari toilet saat Zhoumi memukul keras pintunya.

Itu sekitar setengah jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuat sebuah janji akan membunuh dirinya jika ia tetap tidak memulai pembicaraan dengan Sungmin pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

Sialnya, pertemuan ketiga mereka mengambil tempat di sebuah pub, dimana semua orang berdansa dengan musik yang keras.

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kepalanya patah semangat karena Sungmin berada disana di depan bar dengan tangannya yang menyilang erat di dada. Sepertinya sangat salah bagi Kyuhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan dalam tempat seperti ini—kenapa dirinya tak cukup berani waktu kemarin itu? Kelihatannya, Sungmin sangat terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini dan mental Kyuhyun mengatakan _jika _mereka nantinya _akan _berkencan, ia tak akan pernah membolehkan Sungmin pergi ke pub lagi. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan tentang cara terbaik untuk membuat suatu percakapan dengan Sungmin saat ia melihat dua orang laki-laki berjalan ke orang yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dalam ketidaksukaan bahwa sangat jelas mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman hanya bisa menggeser bangkunya menjauh sedikit dan ekspresinya berubah khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap dan tanpa disadari ia mengepalkan tangannya.

_Bilang tidak, Sungmin. Katakan tidak._

Tapi kelihatannya Sungmin seperti tidak dapat berbicara. Pemuda manis itu nampak menempelkan punggungnya seperti lem ke konter bar, tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Dan kemudian inipun terjadi.

Kedua mata Sungmin tiba-tiba menangkap mata Kyuhyun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sungmin memberinya sebuah tatapan mengharapkan—seperti meminta bantuan—dan itu memberi Kyuhyun kekuatan yang diperlukannya. Ia berjalan ke depan melewati lautan manusia untuk mencapai Sungmin dan secara kasual menempatkan lengannya pada bahu Sungmin sebelum bersandar ke depan konter bar untuk memeas dua gelas wine.

Sang bartender memberi pandangan aneh tapi tetap mematuhi saat Kyuhyun memberikannya bayaran bill.

Mata Sungmin jatuh pada lengan protektif Kyuhyun—atau posesif?—di bahunya sebelum menyandar lebih dekat padanya sedikit, memutuskan ikut memainkannya. Isyarat tadi menegaskan pada dua laki-laki itu bahwa Sungmin tak sendirian dan membuat mereka pergi mencari yang lain. Sungmin menghela nafas dengan penuh terima kasih dan menatap malu-malu pada laki-laki yang baru saja _secara harfiah _menyelamatkannya.

"Kyuhyun...ah?"

Kyuhyun _harus _untuk menutup matanya sesaat karena ini adalah kali pertamanya bagi Sungmin mengucapkan namanya. _Dia tahu namaku?_ Dia tak pernah berpikir jika namanya akan berbunyi sangat indah seperti itu. Sungmin masih tetap duduk di bangkunya dan Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri protektif di sampingnya, tinggi mereka sangat sempurna dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan dengan menatap ke bawah dan menemukan jika wajah Sungmin sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas.

_Ini_ harus sekarang atau tidak akan pernah.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat ia mengambil gelas dari sang bartender dan memegangnya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi Kyuhyun dan gelas menatapnya penuh tanya. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara sesuatu tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkannya di telinga Sungmin karena tempat ini sangat berisik.

"Please, berkencanlah denganku."

Sungmin membeku mendadak dan matanya semakin melebar saat ia memegang tangan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menatap mata Sungmin, jadi ia melanjutkan. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat karena kita hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi...kumohom mengertilah jika ini bukan sebuah gurauan—atau yang paling buruk, game jujur atau berani. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin sekali tahu tentangmu dan kau sudah berada lama dalam pikiranku selama...hanya tuhan yang tahu selama apa itu." Ia menarik diri sedikit, mengisyaratkan dua gelas di tangannya sampai kemudian Sungmin sadar jika gelas-gelas itu berisikan warna wine yang berbeda.

"K—Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun merasa ia tak pernah menginginkan Sungmin untuk berhenti memanggil namanya."Bagaimana jika aku memberimu pilihan? Yang merah ini untuk ya, dan yang putih ini untuk tidak."

Sungmin memandang gelas berisikan wine berwarna merah dan menyembunyikan perkataannya dua kali. Ia terlihat panik. Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya panik juga karena _what the hell he was doing? _Menyatakan cinta di tempat pub seperti ini. Tangannya mulai mati rasa karena ia sedikit lelah memegang kedua gelas tersebut dan ia mempunyai feeling jika Sungmin akan memilih gelas wine putih.

Kyuhyun dengan muram menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis.

_Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba, Kyuhyun. Daripada kau diam dan tak melakukan apapun._

Setelah beberapa saat hening, si pemuda manis akhirnya mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh salah satu gelas dan Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya mencicit secara tidak manly. "Merah untuk 'ya'!"

Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya kembali dengan ragu-ragu dan lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf—maafkan aku," Kyuhyun tergagap dengan terengah-engah. "Merah—merah untuk ya, dan putih untuk tidak."

Sebuah senyum malu-malu tercetak di bibir Sungmin sebelum ia menggerakan tangannya lagi ke gelas yang sama hampir tadi ia raih, pastinya saat ini.

Sebuah 'ya'.

Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas lainnya ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk teman-temannya tahu mengenai hubungan mereka.

Khususnya Leeteuk, teman terdekat Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa jika Leeteuk lah orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Sungmin dan sejujurnya ia tak memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya terperangkap pada pekerjaan sampai-sampai tak punya waktu untuk pergi hang out dengan teman-temannya. Ini adalah Ryeowook—yang diikuti pesan Sungmin berisi _'Sayang, kau datang?' _—yang mengirim pesan padanya sebuah rencana untuk menonton sebuah film malam ini dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya (karena Sungmin tentu pasti datang dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin bertemu dengannya daripada yang lain).

Mereka tidak sering bertemu untuk berkencan karena jadwal yang dimiliki masing-masing. Sungmin bekerja sebagai marketing representatif di sebuah perusahaan dari jam sembilan pagi sampai lima sore dan Kyuhyun, yang masih seseorang dokter baru di rumah sakit terkenal mempunyai shift berbeda setiap harinya.

Kyuhyun datang lebih awal dibanding Sungmin dan seperti biasa langsung mengobrol dengan yang lain. Filmnya hampir mulai saat Sungmin akhirnya datang dan langsung menerjang ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Adegan tersebut membuat teman-teman mereka sedikit menganga.

"Aku merindukanmu," hela nafas Sungmin saat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menekan bibirnya pada dahi Sungmin, ia tahu Sungmin masih lelah karena baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya tetapi tetap memaksa untuk datang. Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja mengatakan tidak, mereka bisa bertemu lain kali. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa dirinya lengkap karena Sungmin datang.

Dan oh tuhan, Sungmin mempunyai tawa yang indah. Dia juga orang paling baik hati yang Kyuhyun pernah temui. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah lambang kesempurnaan. Dia mempunyai senyum yang cantik, mata yang indah, tangan yang lembut, kulit yang halus...apapun tentang Sungmin adalah sempurna dalam matanya.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi ketika Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Sungmin untuk pulang ke apartemennya malam itu dengan tangan yang terpaut erat. Sungmin tidak malu-malu ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya mendekat untuk mencium bibir Sungmin. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa lembut dan naif. Tak ada diantara mereka yang menginginkan ciuman lebih dalam, karena begini sudah sangat sempurna.

Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah salah suatu pagi yang jarang sekali Kyuhyun temui dimana Henry sendirian tanpa Zhoumi di sampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Henry bertanya seperti biasanya sambil menyesap kopi.

Kyuhyun membawa kopinya lebih dekat ke wajah, menikmati wanginya yang menyenangkan sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Begitu begitu saja."

Henry mengetuk-ngetukan jari di pipinya. "Itu mengingatkanku...Oh ya kau melamar ke rumah sakit yang lebih terkenal dari yang sekarang bukan? Bagaimana jadinya?"

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengernyit saat bagaimana cairan itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya. "Bagus—menurutku? Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka memanggilku untuk sebuah interview, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Itu hebat!" ujar Henry berseri-seri. "Maksudku...well, bersiap-siaplah. Jika diterima, kau akan pindah ke kota lain, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk linglung. "Yeah...aku belum memberitahu Sungmin tentang itu—"

"Sungmin?"

Ada sebuah isyarat terkejut dari laki-laki yang lebih muda dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Yeah."

"Lee Sungmin?" ujar Henry lagi untuk memastikan lalu mengangguk. "Zhoumi tidak bergurau tentang itu ya? Maksudku, kau _benar-benar_ berpacaran dengan Sungmin? Teman Leeteuk hyung? Orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada siapa pun?"

Kalimat terakhir Henry membuat Kyuhyun membeku. "Apa?"

Henry yang sepertinya sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksud—maksudku...aku tidak bermaksud...aku...", Henry ragu-ragu menarik diri. "Kau—kau tidak tahu? Serius? Itu hanya sebuah kebiasaan buruk dan semua orang tahu itu jadi..."

"_Apa?" _suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih berbahaya saat ini.

"Aku—aku harus pergi," Heny buru-buru mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dalam waktu singkat dan melemparkan senyum masam pada Kyuhyun. "Sampai ketemu lain kali, Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Sungmin? Orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada siapa pun?_

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di kafe, kata-kata Henry terus diputar ulang seperti rekaman rusak.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun tak mempercayai itu—lebih ke tidak ingin percaya sebenarnya.

Tapi sejak hubungannya dengan Sungmin berkembang dari minggu ke bulan, ia sadar jika perkataan Henry mungkin benar. Ada saat-saat dimana Sungmin seharusnya sudah dirumah dan menelepon untuk mengabari Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata Sungmin masih bekerja—Kyuhyun akan melongo karena, pada jam seperti ini? Keterlaluan sekali? Pekerjaan apa itu?

Dan ada saat-saat dimana ketika Sungmin berkesempatan untuk memberikan Kyuhyun alasan seperti 'ada hal penting terjadi di kantor dan aku harus membantunya'. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya setelah tahu alasan itu, tapi saat alasan seperti itu datang sekitar empat kali—atau lebih, Kyuhyun berpikiran harusnya Sungmin paham jika ia bisa mengatakan 'tidak, aku sibuk' daripada 'ya, akan kuusahakan dan tunggu sebentar'.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Henry itu benar.

Sungmin adalah tipe seseorang yang tak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat waktu ketika ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Sungmin, pada adegan dimana dua laki-laki dengan jelas mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin dan Sungmin sepertinya terlihat tidak bisa menolak mereka. Kyuhyun juga sadar kembali saat Henry mengatakan sesuatu tentang kebiasaan buruk dan semua orang tahu itu adalah kelemahan Sungmin karena ia sangat baik terhadap orang-orang yang sebenarnya mengambil keuntungan darinya. Kebetulan, hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi hubungan mereka karena paling tidak dua kali dalam seminggu mereka selalu bisa bertemu—meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir mengenai kesehatan Sungmin karena wajahnya terlihat selalu kelelahan dan sangat letih di setiap pertemuan mereka.

Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluh.

Malah, Sungmin selalu tersenyum dan mencium Kyuhyun rindu kapan saja saat mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan dan bertanya pada Sungmin walaupun hal itu sangat-sangat mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi malam itu saat Sungmin muncul di apartemennya, terlihat sangat letih dan pandangan matanya kosong. Ini sudah sangat larut jika menilai soal waktu, Sungmin harusnya sudah pulang kerja dan sampai dirumah. Laki-laki yang lebih jangkung terlihat sangat terkejut akan kehadirannya dan hampir bertanya ada apa ketika tiba-tiba, Sungmin roboh kedalam pelukannya. Ia mulai menangis secara histeris sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terasa sakit, rasanya buruk sekali saat ia melihat kekasihnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia dengan hati-hati menyeret lembut Sungmin ke sofa dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan Sungmin yang mungkin mencoba untuk bicara sesuatu diantara tangisnya, tapi pemuda manis itu tak melakukan apapun selain menangis sambil terengah-engah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sungmin sedikit tenang. Cepat-cepat ia menekankan sebuah ciuman tulus di dahi Sungmin untuk membiarkannya tahu jika semuanya baik-baik saja, jika dirinya selalu ada disisinya. Saat Sungmin akhirnya berhenti menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia menggosok matanya dengan lemah dan meringkuk lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin bergumam malu-malu.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum daripada bertanya apa yang salah, Kyuhyun dengan tenang menjawab,

"Mau cerita padaku?"

Sungmin dengan jelas ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada apa-apa...aku...aku hanya merasa ingin menangis tanpa sebab..."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjauhi topik tersebut saat ia merasakan nafas panas Sungmin di dadanya. Sungmin butuh istirahat—mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun dan ketika Sungmin jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun dengan lembut membawanya ke kamar. Ia menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin dan lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

_Kenapa kau menahan diri, Sungmin?_

Tak lebih dari beberapa menit, ia mengikuti Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

Pagi akhirnya datang dan Kyuhyun adalah satu diantara mereka yang terbangun lebih dulu. Punggungnya terasa pegal dan tangannya mati rasa karena ada suatu beban yang berat disana. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dengusan lembut lalu membuka matanya.

Hanya untuk melihat pemandangan terbaik yang pernah ia saksikan.

Sungmin ada disini disampingnya dengan mata tertutup. Dadanya bergerak naik turun pelan dengan jari-jari yang melingkar longgar di jari Kyuhyun. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat pemandangan sempurna seperti ini. Kyuhyun pikir dia tidak akan keberatan jika tangannya mati rasa selamanya, selama Sungmin berada di pelukannya segalanya menjadi tidak penting selain Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mencium Sungmin lembut di bibir.

_Kau sangat sempurna, Lee Sungmin._

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya karena merasakan sebuah sentuhan halus di pipinya. Ia mengedipkan matanya yang terbuka dan memandang grogi pada Kyuhyun. "Hm," suara Sungmin terdengar sengau saat ia meringkuk semakin dekat pada kekasihnya. "Pagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Pagi," Kyuhyun mencolek-colek pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. "Jam berapa kau harus ke kantor?"

Mata Sungmin melebar terkejut saat ia melompat ke posisi duduk, mengagetkan laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku—aku harus sampai lebih awal hari ini karena Yunho-hyung bilang dia tak bisa menghadiri rapat dan ia memintaku untuk mengantikannya..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya muram pada kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya harus menutupi pekerjaan orang lain. "Tenang, sayang. Ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Kau masih bisa beristirahat sebentar lagi."

Sungmin dengan gugup merayap turun dari tempat tidur. "A—aku harus ada di kantor pukul delapan..."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas mengalah. "Bagaimana jika kau mandi dan aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan?"

"Mandi...", Sungmin menatap dirinya dari atas sampai kebawah. "Mungkin aku harus pulang dulu. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti..."

"Kau mempermasalahkan itu?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat ia berjalan ke lemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggul saat ia mengamati pilihan pakaian. Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu dari lemari dan memberikannya padaSungmin. "Kau bisa memakai salah satu kemejaku. Aku yakin itu akan cocok denganmu. Kalau kau tidak suka apa yang aku pilih untukmu, kau dapat memilihnya sendiri."

Sungmin menatap pakaian yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia membawa kemeja Kyuhyun ke wajahnya, menekan bibirnya pada lapisan kain. "Aku—aku boleh memakai ini?"

"Tentu saja," Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Kecuali jika...kau tak mau?"

"A—aku mau!" Sungmin buru-buru menjawab sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan hal lain lagi, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi, mencengkram kemeja Kyuhyun yang mahal dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai membuat sebuah sandwich untuk sarapan mereka saat Sungmin malu-malu mengintip dari ambang pintu. Dia mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya saat kekasihnya perlahan-lahan maju selangkah untuk memperlihatkan dirinya. Kemeja Kyuhyun tampak sedikit terlalu besar pada Sungmin, karena meskipun Kyuhyun lebih kurus, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk membeli pakaian dengan ukuran yang lebih besar—dan ia senang karena kebiasaan itu akhirnya berguna.

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu lagi sambil merentangkan lengannya, mengharapkan sebuah komentar dari Kyuhyun.

"Wow," desah Kyuhyun kagum. "Itu cocok denganmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mendekat. Ia menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukan dan memberinya tatapan sayang.

Mereka berciuman manis di tengah ruangan, dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang membalut posesif di punggungnya, menekan figur Sungmin yang lebih kecil di tubuhnya. Ciuman mereka berbeda kali ini. Ciuman ini jauh lebih dalam dari yang terakhir kalinya karena lidah Kyuhyun yang meminta izin untuk masuk ke mulut Sungmin dan pemuda manis itu membiarkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk memberikan akses. Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan kecil karena lidah mereka menari-nari dalam kecepatan lambat dan Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari-jari mereka bersama erat.

Rasa bahagia ini sangat luar biasa.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memikirkannya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Tinggalah dengan ku. Disini," Kyuhyun berbisik di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. "Kumohon."

Sungmin membeku saat mendengar kata-kata itu dan ia tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. Tangan mereka masih terkait, mata Sungmin menunjukkan rasa takut asli sementara mata Kyuhyun menunjukkan kebingungan. "P—pindah?"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat," Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjelaskan saat ia merasa Sungmin mulai melonggarkan tautan tangan mereka. "Tapi...dengan cara seperti ini, jika kau merasa ingin menangis lagi, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah pulang kerumah."

Kyuhyun dengan keras kepala memperketat cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Diat tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

"Padaku."

Mata Sungmin saat ini penuh dengan emosi yang tak bisa digambarkan ."Pulang kerumah...padamu?"

"Ya."

"...Apakah...aku...boleh?"

"Konyol," Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Tentu saja boleh. Atau apakah kau lebih suka pergi ke rumah orang lain?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya mengeluarkan sebuah gurauan, tapi dari ekspresi yang diberikan Sungmin, pasti dicerna berbeda. Sungmin menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

_Please, jangan katakan hal seperti itu._

"Aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah, Kyuhyun-ah. Padamu..."

.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sungmin menerima pernyataan cintanya, Sungmin adalah kekasihnya, Sungmin setuju pindah dan tinggal dengannya...

Sesuatu bergejolak di bagian bawah perut Kyuhyun dan dia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai seseorang yang tengah di teleponnya menjawab. "H—hai, hyung."

"_Kyuhyun-ah," _Leeteuk merespon dengan datar.

"U—um," Kyuhyun meneguk ludah gugup. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"_Tidak, tidak terlalu."_

"Oh..." Kyuhyun terdiam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin Leeteuk sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus untuk diajak ngobrol. "Uh..."

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

Kyuhyun membeku sesaat. "Karena kau sudah mengatakannya, sebenarnya ya. Aku...aku merasa kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin dan—"

"_Oh Tuhan. Apa kau menyesalinya?"_

"Apa?"

"_Apa kau menyesal soal Sungmin?"_

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Ini hanya...ini hanya tentang kemarin, kemarin Henry memberitahuku sesuatu tentang Sungmin...tidak bisa mengatakan tidak...?"

Leeteuk memberi jeda lama untuk menjawab. _"Yeah."_

"Begitu..."

"_...itu saja?"_

"Y—yeah, aku hanya merasa ingin memastikan."

"_Oke."_

Ada keheningan canggung yang lumayan lama saat Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu mengatakan. "...hyung, apakah ada kemungkinan jika—"

"_Menurutku tidak."_

"Kau bahkan belum tahu aku akan mengatakan apa, hyung."

"_Hanya saja dia tidak, oke?"_ Leeteuk terdengar mendesah. _"Itu murni pilihannya untuk memilih gelas itu. Bukan karena paksaan atau apapun."_

"...serius, hyung?"

"_Ya. Hanya—jangan menyakitinya, oke? Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku."_

"Tidak—aku tidak akan."

"_Berjanjilah padaku."_

"Aku berjanji, hyung. Tidak akan pernah."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun berpikir dengan tinggal bersama akan membuat segala hal menjadi lebih baik, ia ternyata salah.

Ini menjadi lebih buruk.

Dia mulai menyaksikan sisi negatif dari Sungmin, mengenai ketidakmampuannya untuk mengatakan tidak. Hal seperti itu belum terlalu jelas ketika mereka tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, tapi setelah mereka hidup bersama, perlahan tapi pasti, hal-hal terungkap. Kyuhyun selalu memiliki shift pagi di Rumah sakit tempat kerjanya bulan itu, jadi dia adalah orang yang pertama kali sampai di rumah hampir setiap hari—hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Sungmin belum pulang.

Sungmin selalu pulang terlambat—kadang sangat larut sampai Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jam berapa dia sampai di rumah. Setiap kali Sungmin tiba, ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi tak peduli seberapa keras Sungmin mencoba untuk mengendap-ngendap setiap ia naik ke tempat tidur, Kyuhyun akan selalu, _selalu _mendadak terbangun dan lalu secara sadar menarik Sungmin ke dadanya untuk ia peluk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya mengapa Sungmin pulang terlambat karena dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban seperti 'tidak ada apa-apa' atau 'aku baik-baik saja' dan lainnya. Itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan, dan setiap pekerjaan itu menyebalkan, terkadang pekerjaan bisa membunuh seseorang, jadilah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa. Dia hanya akan melilitkan lengannya protektif di tubuh Sungmin, menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur dan mimpi indah, karena hanya itu hal yang dibutuhkan Sungmin—daripada sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Pernah suatu waktu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sangat panik ketika ia tidak sempat mencapai tempat tidur dan pingsan di sofa ruang tengah—syukurlah Kyuhyun tersentak bangun karena ia kira Sungmin tidak pulang kerumah, lalu kemudian pemandangan Sungminnya sedikit menggigil sambil memeluk dirinya di sofa membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Kyuhyun hanya akan menghela nafas gusar, bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk mencapai rumah dengan selama dan kemudian Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar mereka yang hangat.

Hari berganti ke minggu, tapi tak ada satupun yang berubah.

Kyuhyun tak pernah bertanya dan Sungmin tak pernah menceritakannya.

Sungmin akan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun akan balik tersenyum, karena meskipun seperti itu, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar bahwa Kyuhyun menunjukan seperti itu, karena _tidak, _hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memberitahu segala hal tentang semuanya, membagi apa saja yang ada di pikirannya karena paling tidak itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dibandingkan memendamnya sendiri dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertanya tapi sering kali ia mendengar tangisan menyakitkan dari kamar mandi—tak peduli seberapa keras Sungmin merahasiakannya dengan menyalakan keran kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tahu jika hati Sungmin terluka. Dan Kyuhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin tampak pucat dan semakin pucat setiap harinya, tapi meskipun seperti itu dia tetap berusaha untuk menunjukan senyum tulusnya ketika sampai dirumah. Kyuhyun heran darimana Sungmin mendapatkan kemampuan untuk terus tersenyum disaat dirinya benar benar terlihat kelelahan—mungkin Kyuhyun harus belajar darinya.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun seketika hilang saat Sungmin sampai kerumah dengan keadaan demam malam itu.

Laki-laki yang lebih jangkung sebenarnya baru saja ingin pergi untuk sebuah shift malam di rumah sakit saat tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba roboh dan hampir membentur lantai jika Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya di waktu yang tepat. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya menggertakkan gigi kesal saat ia membongkar-bongkar lacinya untuk mencari sebuah termometer.

Ini benar-benar mengganggu Kyuhyun! Hanya—sampai kapan teman-teman kantor Sungmin terus menerus membebaninya? Tidakah mereka tahu jika Sungmin hanyalah seorang manusia tanpa kekuatan super?

Sungmin terbatuk dengan lemah saat Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap dahinya dengan lembut untuk menyingkirkan keringat yang mengalir. "Maafkan aku," Sungmin bergumam lemah "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Pergilah, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat berkerja."

"Dan kau harus mengambil cuti," Kyuhyun hampir menegur dengan kasar saat ia melihat bahu Sungmin tersentak. "Aku akan mencoba pulang kerumah lebih awal tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Aku mungkin sampai dirumah sore hari. Dan aku ingin kau untuk tetap tinggal dirumah dan istirahat penuh besok."

"Tapi a—ada suatu meeting penting besok," ujar Sungmin dengan tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Dan itu adalah tugasmu untuk datang?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu menjawab. "...bukan, sebenarnya, tapi Victoria bilang dia—"

_Sial,_

_Sungmin,_

"Hubungi mereka dan katakan pada mereka kau tidak bisa."

"Tapi..."

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih berbahaya. "Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak akan bisa dengan demam ini."

Sungmin dengan cepat menutup matanya saat mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan argumen kekasihnya itu. "A—aku akan menghubungi mereka besok..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi sampai kemudian mengalah dengan membungkuk kebawah untuk mencium pipi hangat Sungmin. Bibirnya terasa panas sehabis menempel pada kulit pucat kekasihnya lalu Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Turuti dan dengarkan aku, oke? Cepat sembuh, sayang."

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pergi sampai ia memastikan jika Sungmin sudah meminum obatnya. Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk libur tadi karena ia merasa harus menjaga Sungmin.

Setelah menyadari kekasihnya telah tertidur karena efek obat yang ia minum, Kyuhyun akhirnya mampu untuk pergi.

Tapi sejujurnya, ia mempunyai perasaan jika Sungmin tidak akan mendengarkan perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai dirumah yang kosong dan sebuah note.

Sungmin telah pergi untuk bekerja karena—Kyuhyun dengan marah menyobek note tersebut karena terserah alasannya apa, yang ia sudah putuskan adalah kekasihnya hanya butuh istirahat dan itu sudah final. Dia dengan sembarang melempar tas kerjanya ke karpet lantai dan lalu mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, tapi semua panggilannya dialihkan pada voicemail.

Hal yang Kyuhyun tahu setelahnya, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan parah pergi ke kantor Sungmin hanya untuk menemukan jika Sungmin baru saja pergi ke sebuah pub—seorang sekretaris di kantor Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mereka merayakan sesuatu dan itu semakin menimbulkan kemarahan Kyuhyun. _Mereka. _Itu berarti Sungmin tidak sendirian. Sialan, kenapa kekasihnya sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan tidak? Jika meetingnya sudah selesai, ia hanya perlu beralasan sedikit untuk pulang dan istirahat. Kenapa pula Sungmin tidak menyadari jika kesehatannya sangat lebih penting dari apapun?

_God dammit, Sungmin._

Kyuhyun pergi ke pub itu dengan bersikieras menahan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Setelah sampai, dengan kalut ia melihat sekeliling pub tanpa selang waktu lama ia menemukan tempat kekasihnya terduduk di sudut bar.

Sungmin tampak seperti kesusahan dalam bernafas. Nafasnya acak-acakan dan bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas, semua orang akan tahu jika Sungmin sedang tidak fit. Dia juga terlihat seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja—wajah Sungmin pucat sepenuhnya. Sungmin terlihat sangat kecil di keramaian pub—figur lembutnya hampir tenggelam di atas meja bar saat ia tak berdaya mencoba untuk mengabaikan dua orang laki-laki yang menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"Minumlah dengan kami."

"Kumohon," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi tampaknya kau membutuhkan—"

"Hey," Kyuhyun menginterupsi dengan nada dingin dan Sungmin melebarkan matanya atas kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang, tinggalkan dia sendiri."

"Memangnya kau itu siapa?" salah satu dari dua pria tersebut menatap Kyuhyun secara profokatif.

"Aku akan mencongkel matamu keluar jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, brengsek," Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah tapi nada yang ia keluarkan terdengar dingin sampai dua pria tersebut dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur dengan dua tangan mereka yang terangkat diudara—menyerah. Beruntung, mereka mengambil keputusan yang bijaksana dengan mundur karena jika tidak Kyuhyun tak bisa lebih marah lagi dan berakhir dengan meninju wajah mereka.

"K—Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sekilas pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan ingin tahu, sebelum beberapa detik ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ayo pulang, Sungmin."

"T—tapi—"

"Apa?!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang karena teman sekantormu masih berada disini dan kau tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada mereka bahkan jika mereka sama sekali tidak peduli mengenai kesehatanmu?!"

Sungmin memucat dan lalu menurunkan pandangannya. Entah karena kemarahan Kyuhyun atau karena Kyuhyun tak pernah membentak sebelumnya.

Mungkin dua-duanya.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk tetap dirumah, kan?! Biar bagaimanapun kau masih demam—"

"Permisi," seorang pemuda cantik menginterupsi bentakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya. "Aku melihat jika kau dari tadi berteriak pada salah satu pegawaiku...di tempat umum seperti ini. Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda cantik itu hampir merebut Sungmin dari lengannya tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepis itu.

"Aku adalah kekasih pegawaimu," respon Kyuhyun masih dengan nada marahnya. "Dan jika kau _pernah peduli _tentang pegawaimu, Sungmin sedang sakit dan ia butuh istirahat _and for fuck's sake, _berhenti meminta tolong apa saja darinya karena kalian tahu jika ia tak pernah bisa menolak!"

"Kyuhyun, kumohon—" Sungmin menangis sambil menggenggam erat lengan kekasihnya. "Aku akan pulang. Ayo pulang. Hanya saja, kumohon...kumohon—jangan membentak siapapun lagi..."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kyuhyun menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mendorong tubuhnya agar ia berjalan di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf sekaligus menyesal pada bosnya sebelum membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Kyuhyun.

Sang bos hanya bisa memberi tatapan tercengangnya dalam keterkejutan saat pasangan itu pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis takut-takut saat ia merasa tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke tempat tidur.

Lengan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya dengan kasar melucuti pakaian Sungmin. Badan Sungmin terasa terbakar—sepertinya demamnya malah semakin meningkat—dan lengan dingin Kyuhyun membuatnya menggigil.

"Jadi jika mereka menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaannya, kau akan bersedia membantu?"

Rengekan Sungmin semakin terdengar keras.

"Jadi jika mereka menyuruhmu untuk menggoda seorang klien baru, kau akan melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menarik turun celana panjangannya.

"Jadi jika mereka menyuruhmu untuk telanjang, kau akan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejamu?"

Sungmin terisak-isak saat Kyuhyun mendorong dengan kasar kemeja lepas dari tubuhnya lalu Kyuhyun melemparkan ke arah Sungmin sebuah oversize tee dan Sungmin dengan patuh memakainya menggunakan tangan yang masih menggigil.

"Aku—aku minta maaf—"

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" ujar Kyuhyun memperingatkan dengan desahan frustasi. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika itu bukan untukku? Lihat dirimu, Sungmin. Demi tuhan, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu hanya karena kau tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ketika aku tidak ada disampingmu? Kau bahkan hampir pingsan disana dan teman-temanmu mungkin tidak akan memberimu perhatian yang—sial"

Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara saat ia menaruh lengannya di wajah lalu mengusa-usapnya gusar, menutupi kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menjadi tenang. Awalnya tidak bekerja, tapi setelah mencobanya lagi selama lima kali, akhirnya itu bekerja. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya agar tidak membentak Sungminnya lagi.

"Apakah begitu sulit untuk mengatakan tidak?"

Sungmin perlahan menatap Kyuhyun dan laki-laki yang lebih jangkung itu menyadari jika mata Sungmin sudah membengkak dengan jelas. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, jelas-jelas ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Aku—", Sungmin meneguk ludah susah payah. "Aku merasa tidak enak—"

"Oh," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tertawa mengejek. "Kau tak bisa mengatakan tidak karena mengasihani mereka."

Sungmin membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat memotongnya.

"Jadi kau hanya akan mengatakan ya karena kau merasa tidak enak pada mereka?" ekspresi Kyuhyun semakin menggelap. "Sama seperti kau menerima pernyataan cintaku karena kau merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya?"

Sungmin menahan nafasnya secara refleks dan ekspresinya berubah horor sambil mencoba untuk meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Naluri laki-laki yang lebih muda membuatnya menampik uluran tangan Sungmin dan membuat pemuda manis itu membeku di tempat. Sungmin merasakan hatinya sakit saat tahu jika kekasihnya baru saja menolaknya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Kyuhyun muram. "Kau tahu apa? Aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini—"

"Tidak," Bisik Sungmin cepat dan Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak," ulang Sungmin putus asa, sedikit lebih keras saat ini. "Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah, jangan...kumohon jangan..." Sungmin mulai menangis lagi dalam tangkupan lengannya sendiri. Dengan demamnya itu keringat deras mengalir dalam tubuh Sungmin dan wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya dicengkram erat tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia masih merasa sedikit marah.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu...", desau Sungmin sedih. "Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun jujur sambil menjatuhkan pandangannya pada selimut. "Aku tidak tahu apapun, Sungmin-ah. Mungkin kau tidak."

"Jika aku tidak. Maukah aku memilih gelas dengan wine merah itu jika aku hanya merasa tidak enak untukmu? Maukah aku membiarkanmu menciumku? Maukah aku setuju untuk pindah kerumahmu?" wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat terluka dengan air mata yang masih terus menerus mengalir. "Maukah aku tinggal..."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam keraguan. Ia baru saja hampir berbalik untuk berjalan keluar, tapi dihentikan oleh genggaman lengan Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah, tidak...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku...," Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan putus asa dari belakang, lengannya membungkus erat pinggang Kyuhyun. Hidungnya menempel pada punggung Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu menyadari jika tubuh Sungmin benar-benar panas. "Kumohon, aku berjanji akan berubah...jadi kumohon..."

Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit mendengar kalimat tersebut dan lalu ia perlahan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeka airmata Sungmin dengan punggung lengannya dan pemuda manis itu mengedipkan matanya yang basah dalam sentuhan lembut tersebut. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar sangat panas dan Kyuhyun merasa menyesal. Ia secara serampangan mengusap usap bibir Sungmin yang kering lalu menghela nafas. "Kau butuh tidur."

Sungmin dengan lemah mengangguk dan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di tempat tidur. Pemuda manis itu masih tetap terisak pelan saat mereka sudah berbaring besebelahan. Sungmin ingin sekali meringkuk dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat sampai pagi tiba, tapi ia tidak yakin jika Kyuhyun mau mengizinkannya. Kekasihnya masih tetap terlihat kacau dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya jadi Sungmin hanya bisa terus tersedu-sedu pelan dalam tangisnya dan tak melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara. "Itu akan selalu menjadi kelemahanmu."

Sungmin tampak bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Mengatakan tidak. Itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk kau lakukan."

Sungmin memutuskan untuk terdiam lama. Dengan berani dirinya menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya dan lalu menenggelamkan wajah di dada kekasihnya.

"Tidak," Sungmi berbisik susah payah. "Hal yang paling sulit untukku adalah hidup tanpamu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya erat sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
